User blog:Xaniros/Adventures of Xan! chapter 2
The next morning...Xan wakes up as always, with his cat Brownie besides him, but this morning, he feels awfully warm. Xan: What the...Xan gets up from the bed to see a person-shaped mound under the blanket. Xan: KIRA!!! Kira: Yes,master? Xan: Did you place something under my sheets while i was asleep? Kira: Unless you instructed me to, no... Xan then uncovers what seems to be a weary woman in his bed that was probably sleeping with him. Xan: ... Xan: I'm going to jail,aren't I... The girl starts to move a bit, and then she wakes up. ???:*YAWN* Xan's heart feels like it skipped 10 beats. Xan: Well i'm in deep crap (0 - 0)""" The girl hears Xan talking and looks towards him. Xan: EEP! ???: Oh,master! You're finally awake. Xan, after hearing the word "master" come from her, he becomes anxious. Xan (in head): ANOTHER ONE!?!??!?!?? WHY AM I CURSED WITH RANDOM PEOPLE WITH OTHER-WORLDLY POWERS -COMING FROM PENTAGRAMS IN THE SKY EVERY SINGLE DAY!?! ???: What's wrong, master? You're acting like you've never seen a girl sleep with you before. Xan: *internally,histerically laughing" Well, about tha- Xan comes to his senses. Xan: Who are you, exactly? The girl kneels down to him just like kira did when they first met. ???: My name is Selena, and I am in your debt. Xan: Wait, what did I do...? Selena: You- Selena is then interrupted by three hard knocks on Xan's front door. Xan: Hold that thought. Xan rushes down the hallway, then down the stairs to look through the door's eyeglass. It's Alexis. Xan: CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP Selena&Kira: Master..? Xan opens the door. Alexis: Hey! You ready to work on our project? Xan: Y-yeah.. about that... Alexis: What? Xan: N-NOTHING!!! Alexis: Okay..... Alexis peers over Xan's shoulder to behold Selena. Alexis (in head): Who is this girl? Why is she living with Xan? WHY IS SHE PRETTIER THAN ME?! Alexis then looks again to see that selena is only in her underwear. Alexis: Explain..... Xan: IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!! I SWEAR!!! Alexis: *muttering, and quickly raising her voice* You JERK!!! Alexis throws a swift punch at Xan's gut. Xan flinches, clenching where Alexis struck him. Alexis then finishes with a heavy roundhouse kick to Xan's cheek, knocking him out. Selena stands there, watching Xan fall to the ground. Selena: *gasp* Master! Selena then rushes to Xan. Selena: Master? MASTER?!?! Selena then shoots a glare at Alexis. Alexis (brushing herself off): Huh? Selena(enraged): HOW DARE YOU!! Selena then unshealths Lexida, and charges at Alexis. Alexis: *protecting herself with her arm* AHHHH!!! Xan then opens his eyes to see that Selena is about to kill Alexis. Xan, with the small amount of strength he has left, grabs Selena's arm. Xan: S-selena... don't.. hurt.. her.... Selena, with hearing those words, shealths Lexida, and calms down. Xan, after saying those words,collapses. Selena then carries Xan to his room, and Alexis follows with her books and her Tri-fold board. Later... Kira (examining Xan's wounds): So who's fault is this again...? Kira gives a stern look at the two girls. Selena, who's sitting right beside Alexis, points to her. Kira: Great job, ya almost killed him. Alexis: But Selena, and- Selena glares at Alexis. Alexis: ._.' Alexis: Nevermind. Alexis: Why is he so important to you guys, anyway? Especially Selena. Kira: I just got sent here looking for him. I heard that he was a very brave young man, so I came here to assist him. Alexis: Ooook.. What about you,selena? Selena: When I was still in the world where I came from, I was a warrior of the now ruined Sama kingdom. After the fall of my comrades, the kingdom began to fall itself. -And just when I was about to end my life, Master's voice came into my head. He spoke to me and helped me come to this world to escape my pain. And that is why I... Alexis gives a puzzled look to selena, wondering why she had stopped. Alexis: You.. what? Selena: Lov-. Selena's face turns red. Selena:N-nevermind! I said too much! Kira: *laughing his pants off in the background* Selena glares at kira and draws lexida. Kira,sensing that Selena possesed more power than him, gave her a nervous look. Kira: ._. Selena: What's so funny? Kira: N-nothing! ._. Alexis' eyes are shrouded in the shadow of her hair. Alexis: It's ok.... you've said enough... Alexis then lowers her head, walking out of the room with a letter in her hand. Alexis (in head): B-but.. I knew him since I was a toddler.. Alexis clenches her fist, crushing the letter. Alexis then leaves the room and goes to the living room. She then curls up on the couch, looking at the celing. "Now that Selena's here..does Xan still like me at all..?" Alexis slowly closes her eyes with that thought in her head. AAND THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2! I hope that you liked it! And feel free to tell me about anything I should fix or improve! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Also feel free to ask any questions :D -and credit to Onyx Ryujin for helping me find Shamblespad (the site I used to type this) Category:Blog posts